halofandomcom-20200222-history
Matchmaking
Matchmaking is a multiplayer system which allows players or teams to be matched with others for the purpose of playing an online multiplayer game via Xbox Live.[http://www.giantbomb.com/matchmaking/92-3334/ GiantBomb: Matchmaking (Video Game Concept)] Overview Matchmaking is a multiplayer system that provides players the ability to enter into a game with less effort. Individuals or teams search for a game, and are matched by the system with other similar players. Once an appropriate number of players is found, the match is made and the game can begin. Halo 2 In Halo 2, the matchmaking system was fairly simplistic and very user-friendly, though it does not have any form of custom games search system the is present in Halo: Combat Evolved (PC Version). There are two options available in the matchmaking system; the Quickmatch and Optimatch. The Quickmatch option immediately put the player in any available match from the most recent matchmaking playlist the player selected. The player, however, did not have any control over the gametype. Optimatch, on the other hand, allowed the player to search their preferred gametypes from a playlist and enter any available match. The matchmaking data from Halo 2 would be used to help develop TrueSkill, the skill-based ranking system used in future Halo titles and other video games.[http://research.microsoft.com/en-us/news/features/trueskill.aspx TrueSkill: Matchmaking Made Easy for Xbox Live] Optimatch Playlist * Rumble Pit * Double Team * Team Slayer * Team Skirmish * Team Training * Team Snipers * Team Hardcore * Big Team Battle * Team SWAT * H2 Challenge Halo 3 In Halo 3, players can choose from two forms of matchmaking; ranked and social with each having different gametypes. In both playlists, players are awarded Experience Points (EXP) for winning a match. Should they lose, no EXP will be given. However, if the player quits the game during a match, one EXP will be deducted from their account. Unlike Halo 2, if a party has a high variability of skill levels in the current playlist, it will acknowledge it as a "mixed party" and will attempt to match with another party or several parties of a similar mix of ranks between the players. Halo 3's matchmaking also includes "Double EXP Weekend" which is played only on weekends and awards players double EXP with no penalty consequences should they lose a match. In certain events such as Halloween, special playlists such as Living Dead and Cinco de Mayo are added to the matchmaking and are featured as a "Double EXP Weekend" playlist. These playlists only occur for a short amount of time, usually during the celebration of their respective holiday. Bungie has confirmed in the 7/02/10 Bungie Weekly Update that the Double EXP Weekend will continue until the release of Reach. Halo 3 was the first Halo game to use the TrueSkill ranking system in matchmaking. Halo Wars Halo Wars' matchmaking system matches players together based on their TrueSkill ranking system, similar to other Halo titles. Players earn ranks by increasing their unique overall score. By playing and completing online matches against other players, a player's score is increased. When certain milestones are reached, as a player's score passes a pre-determined amount, a new rank is assigned to the player.[http://www.halowars.com/faq.aspx#MatchMaking HaloWars.com: Halo Wars Matchmaking FAQ] The are eight ranks in total, ranging from Recruit to General. .]] Halo: Reach ''Halo: Reach redefines the matchmaking system by introducing The Arena matchmaking system while preserving the standard matchmaking system from Halo 3.[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=playlists&cid=25234 Bungie.net: The Arena] Similar like Halo 3 and Halo Wars, the game will utilize the TrueSkill ranking system.[http://www.computerandvideogames.com/article.php?id=240709 ComputerAndVideoGames: Bungie details its Player Investment] The Arena matchmaking system focuses only on Slayer-related gametypes and is somewhat similar to Halo 2's Optimatch option where players are able to alter their matchmaking settings by their preferred gametypes and playlist.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU_031910 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update: 03.19.10] In the Arena, players will be rated based on their individual performance and their kill:death spread where better ratings would place them into skill divisions (Onyx, Gold, Silver, Bronze and Steel) in month-long seasons. It should be noted that scores and ratings are only affected individually and that players will not be penalised for being in the losing team. Overall, the Arena matchmaking system is designed to assist the less-experienced players from being matched up against players they have no chance of winning against. To qualify for ranking, players will have to play a certain number of games a day to gain a "Daily Ranking" which will be an average of a player's best games from the day. From thereon, players will need a certain number of "Daily Rankings" in order to get a divisional ranking and compete in a season. If a player needs to get a ranking on five days to get a ranking for a season, then the player will have to play a couple of games every night for five individual days. Players will be informed the minimum participation they need in the Arena for each season. Trivia *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' is the only Halo game that does not feature any Xbox LIVE support. Sources Links Internal *Multiplayer *Xbox Live External *[http://www.bungie.net/online/Playlists.aspx?mode=1 Bungie.net: Matchmaking Playlists] *TrueSkill™ Ranking System Category:Xbox Live Category:Multiplayer